


January and After

by Hopeless_anti_romantic



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: After BTD, Gen, coffee shop au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_anti_romantic/pseuds/Hopeless_anti_romantic
Summary: After the events of BTD 2, Farz realizes that being with Vincent may not actually be what he wants out of life, and heads back to his hometown to figure out what happens next.  Things are going as well as can be expected...then he runs into Sid.





	January and After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a question Gato answered on tumblr: ( https://gatoanswers.tumblr.com/post/182155697611/does-btd-farz-ever-become-a-werewolf ) where she stated that Farz would eventually part ways with Vincent, and by the fact that January is cold and depressing, but also supposed to be the time for new beginnings. I tried really hard not to write anything, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are! :D

The bell above the door jingled lightly, just audible over the murmur of conversation and the music floating through the speakers. Farz forced himself not to look up. He wasn’t waiting for anyone, and this certainly wasn’t the kind of place that…he…would ever frequent. _Besides_ , he thought irritably, _I’m halfway across the country now_. _Am I really stupid enough to think -_ He scowled and took a decisive gulp of his coffee. _No more of that. Focus on the present_. Re-settling in his chair, he had just started reading the book in front of him when his concentration was once more interrupted.

“Farz? No way, it really is you!!”

He looked up just a moment too late to avoid a punch in the shoulder and scowled. “Sid? Dammit, what was that for?!”

For a moment, Sid almost looked _…_ embarrassed? But the expression was gone too quickly to tell, replaced by his usual shit-eating grin. “I just can’t believe it’s you! Didn’t you move or something? Or maybe,” he drawled, grabbing a chair from nearby and sitting just a hair too close, “you’ve just been avoiding me this whole time.”

Farz huffed, moving his book out of Sid’s reach when he made a grab for it, “No, dumbass, I moved. I don’t think it’s actually possible to avoid you any other way.”

That look flashed across Sid’s face again. _Not embarrassment. Worry? No, that couldn’t possibly be right. Still…_ “But it has been awhile.” He paused a moment, considering. “It’s good to see you, I guess.”

Sid didn’t answer, but also didn’t get up. Farz regarded him over the rim of his mug and Sid’s gaze dropped, suddenly becoming interested in the carpet just to the left of where he was sitting.

“What’s up with you? Shouldn’t you be trying to get me to buy you a coffee or something right about now?” Farz quipped, “Or at least…talking? There’s been a strange lack of insults coming from you so far.”

Sid continued to avoid eye contact. “I really was an ass, wasn’t I?”

“Was? Has something changed? I didn’t think I was gone for that long.”

Sid laughed, but it sounded forced. “I knew this would happen.” He finally raised his eyes. “But fuck it. Farz, I haven’t been the, um, easiest person to be around. And I know that.” He took a deep breath. “If I had something to do with you leaving, I’m sorry.”

Farz’s eyes widened. _Of all the things he could have said, that was **not** what I would have expected. Is he high? Dying? Secretly recording this?  _“Is this some kind of joke, Sid? Because it’s really not funny.” Turning away and picking up his book, Farz tried to ignore that expression, back on Sid’s face and not going away this time.

_Hurt. Sid looks like he was actually hurt by that comment_.

“No, it’s not a joke.” Sid got up from the chair and turned towards the door, “You should tell people what you feel, instead of trying to push them away. At least,” His voice dropped, and Farz had to strain to hear the next part, ”At least that’s what my therapist says. Anyway, I’m glad you’re back.”

Before he could respond, Sid was striding away. The bell jingled again, and he was gone. One moment passed, then another. And another.

Farz threw down his book and, cursing, jogged out the door and down the street to catch up to Sid’s longer stride. “Hey!” he shouted, still a few storefronts away from where Sid, who was looking at him like he had grown an extra head, had stopped.

“Hey,” Farz repeated, in a normal tone, now just a few paces away. “That’s what my therapist says, too. Think we’re both going to the same guy?”

Another look flashed across Sid’s face, this one easier to identify. _Relief._

Sid smiled, and for the first time that afternoon, Farz smiled back. “Come on,” he gestured and walked back towards the coffee shop, “I’m freezing out here, and you owe me a lot of coffee.”


End file.
